Les phénix jumeaux
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: En 5ème année à Poudlard, Harry se débat face à l'aveuglement du Ministère et des élèves, et au poids de la prophétie. Arrivera-t-il au bout de sa tâche? Il trouvera en route des alliés, certains plus inattendus que d'autres... en suspend
1. Prologue

_Titre :_ Les phénix jumeaux

_Auteur_ : Akira Makkuro

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling à qui nous devons beaucoup. Néanmoins, Morgane m'appartient et je serais reconnaissante à tous de ne pas me la pendre !

_Commentaires de l'auteur:_ L'histoire débute au début du cinquième tome et ne tient pas compte de la suite (Hoxcrures, Reliques de la Mort, ….) donc il n'y a aucun spoiler au cas certains lecteurs, ou lectrices, n'auraient pas encore lu la fin.

* * *

**Prologue**

Godric's Hollow était plongé dans l'obscurité. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et les rues n'étaient plus que faiblement éclairées par les rares réverbères disséminés le long des rubans de goudron. Aux fenêtres de l'une des plus grandes bâtisses, on pouvait encore distinguées de la lumière et si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, des voix douces filtrées par une fenêtre entrebâillée, accompagnées d'une envolée de notes de musique. Autour de cette maison bâtie dans un style tout à fait victorien, aux façades recouvertes de lambris de bois peint, se trouvait un jardin exubérant. Des rosiers grimpaient joyeusement le long de la clôture tandis que le gazon était parsemé d'hautes herbes folles. Malgré ce bazar, le domaine respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Qui aurait put deviner ce qui allait s'y passer cette nuit-là.

Devant le portillon de bois, une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir dardait un regard mauvais sur la maison. Dans ses yeux rubis brillait la malveillance, la folie et la mort. Imperméable au charme du domaine, il pénétra dans l'allée de gravier clair sans le moindre regard autour de lui. De toute manière, il était insensible à la beauté et à cette heure là, plus personne n'était dehors, non pas qu'il craignait d'être vu – cet homme ne craignait personne – mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec les gens du ministère ou de l'Ordre.

La porte d'entrée résista à sa poussée, son verrou empêchant qui conque d'entrée sans sonner. D'un geste souple, l'homme vêtu de noir tira une étrange baguette de son long manteau et marmonna à voix basse, la baguette pointée sur la serrure. Celle-ci émit un léger cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à l'étranger. Une voix féminine venait de l'étage, le rire perçant sous ses mots.

« James, vient m'aider à coucher Harry. Ce petit monstre est intenable ce soir. ! »

Un rire plus grave s'éleva de la pièce à gauche de l'entrée et bientôt un homme apparut sur le seuil de la pièce. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux noisette pétillant derrière ses lunettes, James Potter pila net en voyant la silhouette sombre se dressait devant lui. La joie disparut aussitôt de son visage et, dégainant à son tour une baguette, il haussa la voix :

« Il est là ! Lily, vas t'en ! Prend les et vas t'en ! »

L'homme en noir ricana et un éclair vert éclaira le vestibule. Puis il tourna les talons, et sans un regard en arrière, il monta les escaliers en prenant son temps. Il n'était pas pressé. Se dépêcher ne servait à rien. Dans la chasse, il fallait laisser le temps à la proie de comprendre qu'elle était piégée, qu'elle ne pouvait fuir et la laisser sombrer dans le désespoir. A sa droite, un pas précipité lui finit tourner la tête. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bruns roux et aux yeux verts lui fit face, un enfant d'une année à peine dans les bras. Le voyant, Lily Potter tourna promptement les talons, essayant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Un simple sortilège de l'homme en noir et la porte vola en éclat.

La jeune femme s'interposa entre l'homme et l'enfant. Elle était désarmée et pourtant, elle se tenait là, juste devant lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa proie. Il siffla entre ses dents, glacial :

« Pousse toi, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hors de mon chemin ! »

Lily leva vers lui un regard désespéré, essayant de retenir l'étranger qui l'avait poussé loin de sa trajectoire. Mais il était si fort.

« Je vous prie, ne les tuez pas ! Tuez-moi mais ne tuez pas Harry…

Mais avec plaisir ! »

L'étrange lumière verte éclaira la pièce et la jeune rousse s'effondra sur le sol sans un cri, le visage déformé par le désespoir. Puis l'homme se tourna vers l'enfant. Assis sur le lit, ses yeux vert fixés sur le meurtrier à travers ses mèches sombres, l'enfant avait perdu son sourire. Pourtant il ne semblait pas paniquer, juste étonné, sa respiration légèrement irrégulière. L'homme leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et, suivant le mouvement fluide du poignet, la lumière verte jaillit pour la troisième fois dans la maison. Un cri terrifiant résonna dans la nuit alors que les yeux verts de l'enfant fixaient une silhouette noire se tordant sur le sol. Ce fut cette nuit là qu'Harry Potter vaincu Le Plus Grand Mage Noir du Siècle, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, celui qui s'était nommé lui-même, Lord Voldemort.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Quelques jours plus tard, au 4, Privet Drive, Londres._

Mr Dursley rageait. On devrait même dire, il écumait de rage, au sens littérale du terme puisque un mince filet d'écume ourlait ses lèvres de blanc. Comment osaient-ils ? Comment ces… ces… monstres avaient-ilsput oser leur cela ? Et sa femme qui lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils devaient accepter ?

Trois jours auparavant, en partant au travail, il avait trouvé qu'une atmosphère bizarre régnait sur Londres. De nombreuses personnes portaient d'étranges costumes et semblaient surexcitées. De plus, on avait annoncé aux informations le soir même d'étranges phénomènes comme de larges vols de hiboux et d'interminables chutes d'étoiles filantes. Et le lendemain, Il était là, sur le pas la porte, comme un vulgaire chien abandonné sur un perron dans l'espoir d'être adopté. Lui, le fils de ces gens… anormaux, Il était là, dormant à poing fermé comme étant sur de son droit. Lui l'avait tout de suite reconnu, bien sur, et Pétunia aussi. Mais au moment où, retenant sa rage pour ne pas faire causer le voisinage, il avait pris le panier pour le déposer à l'orphelinat comme il se doit, le regard de sa femme était tombé sur la lettre posée dans le panier avait dit, d'une vois blanche, qu'Il devait rester.

Et maintenant, Mr Dursley rageait. Parce que ce… garçon serait surement aussi anormal que ces parents, que sa présence allait faire tache sur la réputation de son nom. Parce que… Mr Dursley trouvait des tas de raisons de maudire la présence récente de son neveu sous son toit et tempêtait à l'abri des regards des voisins. Mais laissons le là, il se passe d'autres choses dans le monde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Le même jour, Orphelinat Turner, Londres centre._

L'enfant qui était arrivée la veille avait encore quelques traces de brulures sur le visage et les bras mais rien de bien grave. Tout aurait disparu d'ici quelques semaines et à un an à peine, on se remet vite de ce genre de blessures. La petite fille avait passée vingt quatre heures en surveillance à l'hôpital puis avait été confié à l'orphelinat Turner en espérant qu'un couple vienne la chercher. Elle était si jeune, seule rescapée d'un incendie dans lequel ses parents avaient perdus la vie.

La directrice de l'orphelinat était une femme un peu replète, le visage chaleureux éclairait par deux yeux bleus lumineux et encadrait par une crinière blond doré. Elle était d'une générosité connue de tous et c'était la raison pour laquelle l'hôpital s'était d'abord adressée à elle pour confier l'enfant. Elle avait tout de suite accepté sa garde et l'avait mis dans une des chambres réservées aux enfants en bas âge. Autour de son cou, une chaînette d'argent brillait, captant les rayons du soleil. Intriguée, la femme avait prit le médaillon en forme de larme pour y découvrir un étrange message : «_ Les phénix jumeaux veillent sur la Lumière_ ». Sur l'autre face, on pouvait y lire le prénom de l'enfant. La directrice reposa le collier à sa place et caressant la joue de l'enfant endormie, prononça d'une voix douce :

« Dors bien, ma petite Morgane. Je vais tâcher de te trouver rapidement une famille, tu verras. »

Car en effet, Mme Turner avait reçu quelques jours auparavant la visite d'un couple français qui cherchait une petite fille à adopter, la femme étant stérile. Après quelques coup de fil et une rapide visite des parents potentiels, la petite Morgane repartait vers une nouvelle vie, la vie de Morgane Dargent.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est que le prologue. Les chapitres devraient être plus longs. Pour l'envoie des chapitres, je tenterai de le faire régulièrement, d'autant plus que pour une fois, la trame de l'histoire était entièrement écrite avant même que je commence de l'écrire (chose très rare chez moi).

Alors à la prochaine et surtout, laissez-moi votre avis. Dites moi si c'était nul ou bien si cela vous plut, ce que vous trouvez bancal,…


	2. Chapitre Un: Déménagements

_Auteur:_ Akira Makkuro

_Titre:_ Les Phénix Jumeaux

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Les personnages ne sont pas de moi (ça serait trop beau!) mise à part Morgane et la famille Dargent qui sont ma propriété privée donc pas touche!! XD. L'histoire se situe au début de la 5ème année d'HP et ne tient pas compte de ce qui se passe aprés ou trés peu, pas de spoiler donc.

Voila le premier chapitre, trés proche du début du tome 5 du roman dont je me suis largement inspirée pour lr procés d'Harry, de toutes manières, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez. Je tient à remercier les Reviewers et vous souhaite une égrable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Déménagements**

L'ambiance était aux cartons et aux emballages, au ruban adhésifs et aux étiquetages, bref, l'ambiance était au déménagement. Dans la maison située sur les hauteurs de Nancy, le rangement et le tri allait bon train, tous les objets inutiles disparaissant irrémédiablement dans les profondeurs des grands sacs poubelle accrochés aux portes de chaque pièce. Dans sa chambre sous les combles, sa place favorite, Morgane tentait le tri impossible de sa bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le moindre roman derrière elle et bientôt une pile de cartons plus lourds que la moyenne s'installa non loin de sa porte. Sur le côté, on pouvait lire : « Bibliothèque de Morgane, Fragile. » C'est que la jeune fille y tenait vraiment, à ses livres.

Dans la pièce d'en dessous, Eric, son père adoptif, finissait d'emballer la literie. Avec ses cheveux noirs bien coiffés et ses yeux gris, Eric Dargent était un bel homme qui comptait de nombreuses conquêtes. Celles-ci avaient toutes émises des cris de rage lorsque le jeune homme alors âgé de vingt-et-un ans avait jeté son dévolu pour une jeune femme de deux ans sa cadette, aux longs cheveux d'or et aux yeux profondément noirs. L'heureuse élue, répondant au doux nom d'Amélie rageait la vaisselle dans la salle à manger, bientôt rejointe par son mari et sa fille adoptive qui avaient enfin terminé leur mission dans leur chambre respective.

Morgane, ses yeux mordorée pétillant de malice, regarda sa mère finir son carton avant de lancer d'un air malicieux un « J'ai faim » digne d'un chat devant une écuelle attendant qu'elle se remplisse de crème à son seul miaulement.

" Déjà ! Mais Morgane, on a mangé il y a à peine deux heures !"

"Je sais, mais faire les cartons, ça creuse. Evidemment, s'il n'y avait pas cette stupide loi, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient bouclés, ces maudits cartons !"

Les parents de la jeune fille la regardèrent d'un air attendri tandis qu'elle rouspétait, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, une mèche de ses cheveux enroulés autour d'un index. Le soleil qui entrait pour la fenêtre jetait des reflets d'or et de cuivre à la crinière soyeuse de Morgane et s'accrochait dans les mailles finement ciselées de sa chaîne. Celle-ci et le médaillon qui pendait au bout étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient de sa famille d'origine dont on ignorait même le nom puisqu'elle n'avait, apparemment, pas était déclarée à sa naissance à l'Etat Civil. La jeune sorcière, car s'en était une, âgée de quinzaine, continuait son monologue acharné contre l'imbécile de Ministère qui avait passé la stupide Loi de Régulation et de Contrôle de l'Utilisation de la Magie à cause de laquelle elle ne pouvait faire de magie en dehors de l'école jusqu'à sa majorité.

" Morgane, calme-toi un peu. Les cartons sont terminés et les déménageurs n'arrivent que dans trois heures. Qu'est ce que tu dis d'une pause autour d'une assiette de tartines de Nutella ?"

A ces mots, la dite Morgane bondit au cou de sa mère pour plaquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de se ruer dans la cuisine pour un kidnapper un plateau, du pain, des petites cuillères et le pot de Nutella dont elle raffolait.

"Rien de tel qu'une tartine pour oublier les imbéciles du Ministère !"

Et le goûter se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Peu désireuse de rompre la bonne ambiance, Eric se décida quand même à poser sa question. Il était important pour lui de savoir.

"Dis moi, Morgane, ça te vexe beaucoup de devoir quitter ainsi ton école ?"

"… Disons que je vais surtout regretter mes amis. Ca me vexe pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'adapter, à m'intégrer dans une classe déjà former depuis des années, à supporter de nouveaux profs, et tout ça dans une langue qui n'est pas la mienne."

"C'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup."

"Oui mais faut voire les points positifs ! Je vais peaufiner mon anglais comme cela je serais vraiment bilingue, je n'aurais plus à supporter ces abrutis qui me servaient de profs et que je vais étudier à Poudlard, école nettement plus réputée et au niveau beaucoup plus élevé que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons !"

"Donc tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?"

"Mais si Papa, je t'en veux terrrrrriblement d'avoir trouvé le boulot de tes rêves à Londres et de m'offrir la meilleure école de sorcellerie qu'il soit actuellement ! "

La discussion se termina dans un grand éclat de rire, rompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Les déménageurs étaient là, le chargement du container allait pouvoir commencer et tout se ferait manuellement, au grand damne de Morgane qui ne pouvait sortir sa baguette de sa poche sous peine de se retrouver devant le Tribunal de la Magie pour Violation de la Loi et Abus de Magie en présence de Moldus. Pestant en silence, la jeune fille commença prit le premier carton qui lui tombait sous la main et s'introduit dans le ballet qui régnait entre la maison et le poids lourd.

Pendant ce temps, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, l'agitation battait son plein. Harry venait de pénétrer pour la première fois dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et il hésitait entre exploser contre ses amis ou sauter au cou de son parrain. Et il fit le premier choix. Il tempêta tant et si bien qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air apeuré, que Ron avait reculé jusqu'au fond de la pièce qui leur servait de chambre et que les jumeaux Georges et Fred étaient descendus en transplanant, guidés par le son de la voix mélodieuse. Toutes les autres personnes de la maisonnée avaient leurs oreilles, avec plus ou moins de succès, et Buck grinçait des dents au dernier étage de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Cette explosion fut suivie d'une longue période de grincements de dents et de sautes d'humeur mais l'un dans l'autre, l'ambiance se calma et se détendit au QG de l'Ordre. Les Aurors pensaient donc que le calme était revenu dans leur repère, mais l'avenir allait leur prouver le contraire.

Le 05 Août, le professeur Rogue, sinistre enseignant de Potions mais néanmoins espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix rentrait au QG, porteur de nouvelles informations. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne ramenait pas que des indices avec lui. Dans ses bagages, ou plutôt à côté de lui, se tenait l'ennemi numéro des Gryffondors, le rival préféré et personnel du Survivant, le Prince des Serpentards, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy. Autant dire que lâcher un Malefoy au Square Grimmaurd revient à allumer un feu d'artifice magique dans un placard à balai. Dès son apparition, une horde de Gryffondors en colère surgit de tous les côtés, exigeant des explications et surtout tentant de remettre l'invité indésirable dehors à coups de pied au cul.

"Non mais ça va pas de l'avoir ramener ici avec vous !"

"Autant lâcher un loup dans une bergerie !"

"La première chose que cet enfoiré fera en sortant d'ici sera d'aller vendre des informations à l'autre face-de-serpent psychopathe !"

Cette dernière phrase étant signée Harry, et si des tensions avaient séparé le trio rouge et or plus tôt, elles avaient disparu face à l'ennemi.

"Du calme ! Dumbledore est au courant et lui fait confiance. "

Rogue essayait péniblement d'empêcher les jumeaux Weasley de démolir son filleul, ceux-ci ayant décidé que les actes étaient plus efficaces que les paroles. Le nom du plus grand mage blanc rétablit un peu l'ordre dans la cuisine mais il n'empêcha pas les échanges de regards noirs et meurtriers que chaque camps s'échangeait. Apparemment, Malefoy n'était pas très heureux d'être là.

Quand le silence fut revenu, le professeur de Potions prit une chaise et s'y effondra, acceptant sans mot dire la tasse de thé que Molly plaça devant lui. La brave femme en tendit une autre au jeune Serpentard qui finit par l'accepter, en prenant grand soin de ne pas toucher la main de cette sorcière de Sang-Pur mais néanmoins Traître-A-Son-Sang. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chiens de Faïence et un silence lourd pesa sur les épaules de chacun jusqu'à l'arrivée par la cheminée du professeur Dumbledore.

Revêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue pâle brodée de lunes et d'étoiles d'argent, ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin et son regard bleu pétillant de malice et d'intelligence, le directeur de Poudlard s'épousseta un temps un peu trop long pour être vrai, le temps que les regards qui le fixait avec méchanceté se calment un peu. Chose qui ne se fit pas aisément, Albus étant la cause de toute la tension présente dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était lui le Gardien du secret du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Poussant un soupir en devinant les longues explications qui allaient venir, il s'installa sur une chaise, prit un des ses éternels bonbons au citron et commença à expliquer la situation.

"Drago Malefoy est un nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne faites pas cette tête là, le jeune Malefoy est venu de lui-même me signifiait qu'il rentrait dans notre camp. Il logera donc au Square jusqu'à la rentrée car il ne peut évidemment pas retourner vivre chez lui maintenant qu'il s'est opposé à Voldemort."

"Je doute que Sirius apprécie beaucoup la présence de Malefoy dans sa demeure…"

"Ton parrain devra faire avec, Harry. Ce sont les conséquences qui suivent sa décision de mettre sa demeure à disposition de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, où est-il en ce moment ?"

"Surement en train de nourrir Buck… "

Le silence revint dans la pièce, lourd de tensions et de colère retenues. De temps à autre, un sorcier apparaissait par la cheminée, jetait un coup d'œil intrigué ou indigné sur le Serpentard, laissait une liasse de document à Dumbledore et repartait comme il était venu. Le temps avançait doucement, rythmé par le tic-tac de la pendule magique de Mme Weasley. Bientôt, l'heure de préparer le dîner arriva et Molly mit tout le monde à la porte.

"Tu guideras notre… invité vers sa chambre, s'il te plait Harry."

Lequel Harry fit une grimace avant de se reprendre et de demander d'une voix calme mais tendue :

"Et il va dormir où ?"

"Hum… je crois qu'il devra partager votre chambre, à Ron et toi. Il reste un lit en surplus dans la chambre des filles, elles vous aideront à le descendre."

"Mais Maman, il est hors de question que ce… ce vil serpent dorme avec nous !"

"Il est hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec la belette !"

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard, et si l'allégorie était réaliste, les deux garçons seraient tombés raides sur le sol, leur corps criblés d'impacts. C'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour rentrer dans la cuisine. Son regard se fixa sur le blond avec une haine hors du commun et ses poings se serrèrent tellement que les jointures blanchirent tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

"Que fait cet imbécile de Malefoy dans ma cuisine ?"

La demande de l'évadé d'Azkaban s'était faite d'une voix coupée, hachée, par un difficile contrôle de soi. Rogue eut un sourire narquois avant de répondre d'une voix moqueuse.

"Mon filleul vient d'intégrer l'Ordre. Il reste donc ici jusqu'à la rentrée."

"Toi, Servilus, je ne t'ai pas sonné que je sache."

"Répète un peu ce que tu as dis, espèce de chien apeuré !"

Les deux adultes se dressèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Remus eut toutes les peines du monde à les séparer avant qu'une nouvelle bataille commence.

"Ron, Harry ! Vous montez dans votre chambre avec Malefoy, et que ça saute ! "

La voix du loup-garou calqua dans l'air comme un fouet et les trois adolescents grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers pour pénétrer en vitesse dans la pièce grisâtre, refermant d'un geste brusque derrière eux. Dans la pièce, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient, assises sur le troisième lit qu'elles avaient descendu pendant l'escarmouche. Harry et Ron s'effondrèrent sur le lit le plus proche pour reprendre leur souffle tandis que Malefoy, en Serpentard qui se respecte, se tenait debout en portant sur le décor autour de lui un regard empreint de dégout. Puis il reporta son regard glacial sur les deux Gryffondors qui se redressaient et lâcha de sa voix traînante :

"Il vous fait si peur que ça l'autre imbécile ?"

"On voit que tu ne l'as jamais vu transformé, Malefoy !"

Ron lui avait répondu avec un air mauvais mais ce fut Hermione qui rétorqua avant que le blond puisse reprendre la parole.

"Explique moi dans ce cas pourquoi tu es monté en courant avec eux, si le professeur Lupin ne t'a pas effrayé."

"…"

"Que ce soit clair, Malefoy. On ne sait pas ce que tu fais ici, n'y pourquoi tu as voulu rejoindre l'Ordre alors que tu parles à l'école de Magie Noire. Je sais que tu n'as pas une haute opinion de Remus, ni de Sirius, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre à part Rogue, mais ici tu leur doit le respect. Ce sont des combattants comme les autres et leurs interventions dans certaines batailles ont sauvés plus de vies que tu ne pourras jamais en sauver alors ferme un peu ta grande gueule de prétentieux gominé et ne t'avise plus à les insulter sinon je m'occupe de ton cas."

La voix sourde d'Harry avait sifflée dans le silence relatif de la pièce et le regard de pur haine qu'il jeta à son rival personnel tua dans sa gorge la réplique cinglante qu'il allait lui balancer. Quand Harry était très énervé, ses yeux avaient tendance à viré au vert sombre et ses pupilles se rétractaient pour devenir proche de la fente, lui faisant un regard reptilien capable de glacer sur place n'importe quel imbécile. Le blond déglutit difficilement et regarda ailleurs, tâchant de cacher son malaise aux autres. C'est dans cette ambiance tendue que le repas se déroula et quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Le regard glacial du Survivant qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa sérénité avait coupé toutes les envies de discussions ou de protestations.

La nuit passait lentement, trop lentement pour Drago. Incapable de dormir dans les ronflements de Ron, le Serpentard se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, en vain. Il allait se lever pour sortir faire un tour quand un gémissement lui fit dresser l'oreille. Dans le lit à sa droite, Harry semblait se débattre contre un adversaire invisible. Sous la lumière du croissant de lune qui donnait dans la chambre, la sueur brillait sur le visage du Survivant, et sur son front, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était plus visible que jamais, luisant d'un rouge malsain sur sa peau halée. Brutalement, Harry ouvrit les yeux en se redressant, le souffle court et les épaules tremblantes. Il pesta entre ses dents quand la voix de Ron se fit entendre dans un chuchotement. Malefoy ne s'était pas rendu compte que les ronflements avaient cessés.

"Harry, ça va ? C'est encore ta cicatrice ?"

Le dit Harry se plaquait la paume sur le front, tentant sans grand succès de calmer les douloureuses pulsations que transperçaient son front. Il avait encore rêvé, encore partagé les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci était en colère, très en colère. Un de ses plus fidèle serviteurs n'avaient pas menait à bien sa mission et Voldemort avait lancé Doloris sur Doloris pour le punir. La rage de ce dernier avait brûlé Harry comme un fer chauffé à blanc mais la douleur semblait maintenant refluer. Il reposa sa main sur le drap et tourna vers son ami un regard vert vif en chuchotant tout bas.

"En effet, c'était encore ma cicatrice. Voldemort, arrête de sursauter en entendant son nom, Ron, c'est ridicule. Voldemort était en colère parce que l'un des siens n'a pas réussit à mener sa mission."

"Normal, c'est le rôle de l'Ordre de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !"

"Je sais, et c'est une bonne chose, mais il n'est pas obligé de se mettre en colère au point que je le ressente !"

"Faudra quand même prévenir les autres…"

"Je sais. Retourne te coucher Ron, il nous reste encore quatre bonnes heures de sommeil."

La discussion s'acheva ainsi, laissant un Malefoy perplexe. Ses deux colocataires forcés l'avaient cru endormi et avaient parlé sans retenue. Et maintenant, il se posait des questions. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir ce détail ? Il savait le brun différent des autres, capable de nommer sans peur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mais comment pouvait parler ainsi des humeurs du Mage Noir. Ce fut le crâne plein de ces questions étranges que le blond s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue.

Quand le soleil se déversa par la fenêtre sur le parquet noirci par les années et la poussière, Drago grimaça et se roula en boule sous sa couverture. Il ne savait qu'il était observé par six paires d'yeux emplis de malice. Les jumeaux avaient réveillé les filles et ensembles, ils étaient venus voire si les trois adolescents logeant au deuxième étage s'étaient déjà entretués. Ils découvrirent alors trois boules dans leur lit respectif. Avec un grognement déçu, le quatuor réveilla les deux Gryffondors puis ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers le dernier lit. La grimace de Malefoy leur avait donné une idée et les jumeaux étaient bien résolus à la réaliser. Avec un geste souple du poignet, Fred et Georges prononcèrent le sortilège d'une même voix. Aussitôt le hurlement de Malefoy ébranla toute la maison, bientôt rejoint par les cris hystériques de la mère de Sirius. Les six plaisantins rejoignirent la cuisine à toute vitesse, un sourire goguenard accrocher sur le visage.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?" Soupira Fol-Œil en laissant passer Molly en direction du hall d'entrée.

"Nous ? Mais rien voyons…"

"Nous avons juste aidé un serpent à se réveiller puisqu'il avait du mal à le faire."

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, un Malefoy hors de lui pénétra dans la cuisine, ses pâles cheveux blonds encore dégoulinant d'eau et le tee-shirt coulait à sa peau.

"Qui a fait ça ? Quel est l'imbécile qui est responsable, que je l'étripe et le massacre dans d'affreuses douleurs!"

Drago grognait entre ses dents quand l'éclat de rire de Sirius résonna dans la cuisine. On aurait dit l'aboiement joyeux d'un chien et il fut vite rejoint par celui de Lupin. Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un drôle d'air et repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou-rire. Le regard interrogateur des Gryffondors leur indiquèrent que certains ne suivaient pas toute l'histoire.

"On n'est pas fous, je vous rassure… C'est juste qu'on a l'impression de retourner en arrière"

"De revenir au temps des Maraudeurs."

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit une nouvelle fois. Décidemment cette journée commençait bien. Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne dura bien longtemps. Après s'être fait copieusement engueuler par Molly pour le bazar qu'ils avaient mis, elle les coinça dans un petit salon sombre et poussiéreux avec pour mission de nettoyer la pièce. Sous l'épaisse couche déposée par les ans, des objets en argent terni remplissaient d'innombrables étagères. Avec l'accord, pour ne pas dire l'ordre, de Sirius, tous les objets disparurent dans d'immenses sacs poubelles. Kreattur, l'elfe de maison sournois, trainait dans les parages afin de dérober quelques objets de petite taille à ramener dans sa tanière. Après force râlements et grognements, Malefoy avait finit par prendre l'un des pulvérisateurs de Doxycide et commença à s'attaquer aux rideaux, évitant souplement les attaques maladroites des insectes affolés. La semaine passa ainsi, entre crises de nerfs, crises de fou-rire et grands nettoyages.

Mais ces temps de paix relative eurent une fin et le jugement d'Harry pour Usage Illégal de la Magie fut bientôt là. Tout le monde lui offrit son soutient et se fut le cœur réchauffé par leurs paroles qu'il partit en compagnie de Mr Weasley vers le Ministère. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent l'un des Aurors en lien avec l'Ordre. Celui-ci, complètement affolé, les alerta du changement de dernière minute qui s'était effectué sur les lieux et date du jugement. Ils arrivèrent donc légèrement en retard dans l'une des plus vieilles salles de jugement. Dans les gradins de pierre et de bois, plusieurs dizaines de sorciers regardèrent Harry pénétrer dans la salle. On aurait dit des spectateurs regardant un prisonnier entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Après quelques minutes de brouhaha désordonné, une petite toux sèche ramena le silence dans la salle. Elle venait d'une femme semblable à un crapaud rose à bouclettes. Cette femme avait les yeux globuleux, portait un horrible cardigan de laine angora rose vif et abordé un nœud de satin de la même couleur, posé en équilibre précaire sur une permanente instable. Assise à la droite du Ministre de la Magie, elle se tenait légèrement dans l'ombre, tenant en mien un carnet et une plume assortis à son cardigan. Le Ministre se leva et prit la parole d'une voix grave et claironnante :

"Audience Disciplinaire du 12 Août, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au Décret sur la Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle et au Code International du Secret Magique reproché au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Amélia Susan Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre. Greffier d'audience, Percy Ignatius Weasley…"

"Et témoin de la Défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

La voix du directeur de Poudlard avait résonnée, calme, dans l'air de la pièce. Le Ministre eut l'air surprit et déstabilisé mais se reprit rapidement. Il reprit cependant d'une voix un peu plus hésitante tandis que Dumbledore faisait apparaître un confortable fauteuil de chintz et s'y installait.

"Bien. Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité des ses actes, après avoir reçu un premier avertissement du Ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, il a sciemment et délibérément jeté un sortilège de Patronus dans une zone habitué par les Moldus, et en présence d'un Moldu, à la date du 2 Août à vingt-et-une heure vingt-trois en violation de l'alinéa C du Décret sur la Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code International du Secret magique. Vous êtes bien Mr Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ?"

"Oui."

"Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel pour Usage Illégal de la Magie n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui…"

"Mais vous avez quand même créé un Patronus dans la nuit du 2 Août ?"

"Oui mais…"

"Alors que la magie est interdite aux moins de 17 ans, que vous étiez dans une zone moldue et en présence de l'un d'entre eux ?"

"Oui, mais…"

Harry sentait la rage montait en lui. On le convoquait pour une histoire de magie et on ne le laissait même pas s'expliquer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier quand une sorcière ornée d'un monocle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus complet ?"

"Oui car…"

"Un Patronus corporel ?"

"Oui…. Un Patronus quoi ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus corporel, c'est-à-dire une forme concrète, ou alors juste un peu de fumée argentée ?"

Harry pouvait maintenant sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là avec cette question débile. Evidemment que c'était un Patronus corporel. Et l'autre crapaud, avec son nœud rose et son horrible pull, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de se racler la gorge à tout moment ? Le jeune garçon se dit malgré tout qu'il fallait qu'il réponde à la question. Pas la peine d'aggraver son cas.

"C'était un cerf. C'est toujours un cerf."

"Toujours ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez déjà conjuré un Patronus auparavant ?"

"Oui, depuis plus d'un an même."

"Et vous avez… quinze ans seulement ?"

"Oui mais…"

"Vous avez appris ça à l'école ?"

"Oui, le Professeur Lupin me l'a enseigné en troisième année à cause du.."

"Impressionnant…. Vraiment très impressionnant…"

Harry crut qu'il allait commettre un crime. Il s'en fichait éperdument que son sortilège soit impressionnant ou pas. Ce qui était impressionnant, c'était ce procès qui rassemblait tout le Magenmagot qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'expliquer, c'était les questions idiotes que posaient les jurés, c'était… C'était tout en fait. Il se leva, et avant que qui conque puisse lui reprendre la parole, il laissa éclater sa colère. Mais pas de façon explosive, il la canalisa et parla d'une voix, beaucoup trop calme.

"Si j'ai conjuré un Patronus, c'était pour la simple et unique bonne raison que deux Détraqueurs nous attaquaient, mon idiot de cousin et moi."

"Des Détraqueurs ? Allons, quelle idée saugrenue Mr Potter. Cessait donc de raconter des mensonges, même si je me doute qu'ils ont étaient travailler avec soin et patience, vous aggravez votre cas."

Le Ministre de la Magie avait répondu en souriant comme à une excellente farce mais dans ses yeux brillaient de la méfiance, de la haine et un soupçon de peur. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Harry qui reprit place sur la dure chaise d'accusé. Puis d'une voix calme, il raconta comment, au début du huitième mois, deux des gardiens d'Azkaban avaient envahi Little Whinging, répandant le froid et la terreur dans tous les pores de tous les habitants du quartier. Une colère noire sourdait dans sa voix et le Magenmagot tout entier l'écouta sans le moindre trouble, conscient des sentiments puissants du jeune homme. Tous ? Non. Une grenouille vêtue de rose et un Ministre de la Magie échangeaient quelques paroles à voix basse. Quand le jeune Potter termina son récit, le Ministre prit aussitôt la parole, tentant de démontrer que les paroles du jeune sorcier étaient fausses. Mais les sorciers présents avaient été convaincus par les explications simples et les descriptions précises des évènements et des créatures. Les paroles bien tournées du représentant du peuple sorcier ne firent pas le poids face à la sincérité et Harry repartit du procès libéré de toute accusation. Le retour se fit dans le calme, Harry installé entre Dumbledore et Mr Weasley.

A son arrivée et à l'annonce du résultat du procès, une immense clameur monta de la cuisine, réveillant ainsi Mme Black dont le portrait répandit une nouvelle des insultes et injures dans le vestibule, joignant sa voix désagréablement grinçante aux cris et aux rires. Le vacarme finit par tirer Malefoy du sommeil. Il avait sombré un peu plus tôt, suite à une lutte acharnée et sans merci de trois heures contre des objets infestés de Magie Noire. Depuis son refus de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, il s'était mit à détester cette forme de magie qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Le blond sentit un frisson le parcourir à ses souvenirs et décida de sortir de sa torpeur. De toutes manières, il était l'heure de manger, et il avait faim. Il emprunta donc les escaliers, laissant ses pensées vagabondaient comme avant son escale dans les bras de Morphée : pourquoi est-ce que Potter était absent ce matin ?

Deux étages plus bas, le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. La tribu Weasley dansait autour de la table comme des Peaux-Rouges autour d'un feu de camp en répétant d'une même voix surexcitée : « Il s'en est tiré ! Il s'en est tiré ! Il… », tandis que les Aurors présents souriaient à pleines dents en serrant chaleureusement la main ou l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier, réalisant difficilement, montrait moins de joie que ses amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, il avait bien cru que s'en était fini de sa vie de sorcier et qu'il allait devoir retourner chez les Moldus, mais le comportement et certaines réflexions du Ministre suite à son récit ne lui plaisaient pas. De plus, il avait un étrange pressentiment. Le Survivant avait appris à se fier à son instinct, et celui-ci lui disait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir si cela allait être négatif ou, pour une fois, positif.

Son regard vert émeraude tomba alors sur celui, acier, de Drago. Depuis que ces deux là cohabitaient sous le même toit, on dénombrait la perte de trois fenêtres, sept tapisseries et une bonne vingtaine de vases. Sirius suivait en souriant, cela faisait de la place dans cette maison qu'il n'aimait pas forcément. Quand aux assiettes et aux livres, on ne les comptait même plus. Molly tentait, quand c'était encore possible, de réparer les dégâts des deux adolescents.

Harry s'apprêta à encaisser de nouveaux sarcasmes de la part du Serpentard mais rien ne vint. Malefoy semblait pensif et le regardait étrangement. Surpris, le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et se lançât dans la tentative très incertaine de calmait la tribu rousse avec l'aide d'Hermione. Après dix minutes d'effort, la colère non évacuée d'Harry finit par se rallumer et prendre le dessus.

"CA SUFFIT ! VOS GUEULES !!"

Tout le monde se calma et le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Drago était sortit de ses pensées et posa sur son ennemi un regard intrigué. Depuis quand le brun était-il capable de se faire respecter comme cela ? Prenant conscience du silence pesant, Harry ajouta d'une voix beaucoup plus douce :

"J'ai faim moi. C'est que ça creuse un procès !"

L'assemblée éclata de rire et tout le monde passa à table, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Molly ramena les plats de la cuisine et les jumeaux remontèrent de la cave deux cagettes de bières-au-beurre fraîches. Il fallait fêter cette victoire. La colère d'Harry s'était quelque peu calmée et s'endormait dans un coin de sa poitrine tandis qu'il se servait copieusement de tarte à la citrouille. Il ne prit pas conscience des trois regards qui étaient posés sur lui. Dans le grenier, toutes les vitres des cadres et les vases entreposés étaient répandus en éclats sur le parquet poussiéreux.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que cela vous a plut. Si c'est le cas, ou pas du tout, dites le moi. C'est la première fois que j'essais d'écrire avec des personnages qui ne sont pas les miens et je découvre que c'est assez difficile, donc vos remarques ne peuvent que me permettre de m'améliorer!

A Mercredi Prochain,

Akira Makkuro


	3. Chapitre Deux: Rentrée et Répartition

**_Auteur:_** Akira Makkuro

**_Notes de l'auteur:_** Je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire des lieux et personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter, seule Morgane Dargent et ce qui s'y rapporte, ainsi que l'histoire, m'appartient. Et je précise que je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos.

Bon, je poste tard dans la soirée, je sais. Mais je suis toujours dans les temps, il n'est que 23:10! J'ai beaucoup passé de temps sur ce chapitre, et le climat ne me satisfait toujours pas. Je reviendrais peut être dessus plus tard, je vous préviendrais le cas échéant.

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux et celles qui sont passés sur cette fic, qui m'ont laissé une review et/ou mis dans leurs favoris ou alertes, ça me fait trés plaisir! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

_**Lexique:**_

-_ Fourchelang_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Rentrée et Répartition**

Dans une petite rue non loin du Chaudron Baveur, côté Moldus, un appartement encaissait sans coup frémir les cris et les pas précipités. Nous sommes le Premier Septembre, jour de la rentrée et il est neuf heures trente. Morgane courrait dans tous les sens, avec tantôt des grimoires, tantôt des robes de sorciers dans les bras. Dans sa nouvelle chambre dans les tons gris, vert et argent pâles, une malle grande ouverte attendait la fin de son chargement tandis qu'une petite chouette au plumage gris acier observait le manège de sa maîtresse, perchée sur le haut de l'armoire.

« Morgane, tu es prête ?

Aaaaargh ! Non ! Je ne retrouve pas mon grimoire de potion !! »

La jeune fille paniquait ferme et sa chouette décida de battre le rappel des troupes pour l'aider. Elle hulula trois brèves fois et bientôt, le fameux recueil arriva de lui-même dans la pièce. Une furie mordorée le prit d'un geste leste et le lança habilement dans sa malle où il atterrit impeccablement empilé sur ses collègues de travail.

« Yes !

Morgane leva un poing en l'air en signa de victoire puis tourna les yeux vers ses sauveurs.

-Merci Sylver ! Merci Sar' ! »

Les dits sauveurs semblèrent sourire, si pour autant une chouette argentée et un jeune serpent lunaire pouvaient sourire.

Ce fut dans une ambiance de joie et de bonne humeur que la famille Dargent monta dans la voiture et se dirigea vers la gare de King's Cross. Eric s'était vite fait à la conduite à droite et comme la circulation était faible, ils furent vite rendus. Au milieu de Moldus pressés, on pouvait croiser des hiboux, des chats et de nombreuses personnes au look vestimentaire… original. Morgane ne put retenir son sourire devant un couple vêtu pour l'un d'une culotte de cheval assorti à une veste de costard tandis que sa femme portait une légère robe de voile avec une veste motarde et des basquets. La jeune sorcière, quand à elle, avait revêtu un jeans noir très moulant, rentré dans une paire de bottes en cuir ébène fermées par trois boucles d'argent. Sa chemise, gris perle, n'était pas fermée jusqu'en haut et la coupe près du corps laissait deviné les courbes fluides et fermes de l'ancienne attrapeuse de l'équipe française de Quidditch. Par-dessus, un long manteau de cuir noir claquait dans le vent automnal. Ses parents avaient, eux, des tenues de Moldus normaux, puisqu'ils en étaient.

Après un dernier regard à son billet, Morgane se dirigea vers le quai séparant les voies 9 et 10, cherchant la voie numéro 9 ¾. Quelle idée aussi de lui donné un tel nom ! En observant autour d'elle, elle aperçut des sorciers disparaître discrètement dans l'un des piliers soutenant la voute de la gare londonienne. Avec un sourire satisfait, Morgane s'engagea dans la même direction, poussant un cadi portant sa malle et la cage de Sylver, Sar' lovée dans l'une des poches de son manteau en compagnie de sa baguette magique. Suivit par ses parents toujours heureux de toucher un peu plus le monde de la Magie, elle traversa le pilier et arriva sur le quai du Poudlard Express. La locomotive rouge reluisait sous le timide soleil et semblait veiller sur les élèves de tous âges qui courraient, s'embrassaient ou découvraient. L'atmosphère était à la joie. Morgane laissa ses malles à un des employés du train qui les chargea dans la soute puis retourna vers ses parents, la cage de Sylver à bout de bras.

A ce même moment, un groupe bruyant et hétéroclite de sorciers pénétra sur le quai. En tête du groupe, un trio de jeunes sorciers d'une quinzaine d'années discutaient tandis qu'un quatrième du même âge les suivait, un masque glacial sur le visage. Harry, Hermione et Ron pronostiquaient sur l'identité du prochain professeur de défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le poste avait été maudit par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même et personne ne restait plus d'un an. Dumbledore avait refusé de dévoilé l'identité du professeur et chacun d'entre eux défendait ses arguments à grand renfort d'éclats de voix et de rire. Malefoy se situait juste derrière le groupe d'inséparable, présentant un visage impassible pour cacher son énervement face aux cris mais aussi, même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, une légère crainte envers les réactions de ses camarades de maison face à son changement de camp. Autour de lui, les jumeaux Weasley avec les vestes de cuir de dragon se pavanaient comme des paons à la recherche de jolies filles tandis que Ginny discutait avec Tonks. Fol Œil et Lupin les accompagnaient, protection du Survivant oblige. Ils jetaient de discrets regards autour deux quand Lupin pila net, les yeux écarquillés.

A quelques mètres de là, Morgane rigolait d'une remarque de son père avant de lui lancer un regard et un sourire rusés. Son père venait de lui demander de ne pas faire trop de mauvais coup dans sa nouvelle Ecole de Sorcellerie, ce quoi la jeune fille répondit avec ruse qu'elle le remerciait de lui rappeler qu'elle devait commencer à réfléchir aux prochaines blagues qu'elle ferait. Ses parents lui jetèrent un regard oscillant entre désolation et malice avant que la famille n'éclate de rire.

Lupin avait vu son mirage disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et repartit dans sa surveillance. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son arrêt, il avait été si bref.

Bientôt, il fut temps de monter dans les wagons et le sifflet du train résonna dans l'air froid alors que la locomotive s'ébranlait. Les recommandations fusaient, les « au revoir », les signes de main, quelques larmes et beaucoup de rire. Tandis qu'Hermione, Ron et Drago se rendaient dans le wagon de tête pour prendre connaissance de leurs de devoirs en tant que préfets, Harry et la dernière des Weasley tâchaient de se trouver un compartiment de libre, Fred et Georges rejoignant leur ami Lee et quelques autres dans un des premiers wagons du convoi.

« Rien à faire, ils sont tous pleins.

La jolie rousse regardait avec désespoir le dernier compartiment du wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Dans ses bras Pattenrond miaulait, les pattes agrippaient à sa grille de son panier. Harry, chargeait des cages d'Hedwige et Coq, lui indiqua le dernier wagon d'un signe de tête. Dans le deuxième compartiment, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle.

- Cela ne te dérange pas si on s'installe ici ?

La jeune fille leva un instant les yeux pour les regarder, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et de replongea dans son grimoire de potions, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent, discutant à voix basse.

- Elle n'est pas très bavarde…

- Ouais… Tu l'avais déjà ? Parce que moi, non.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Sa tête ne me dit rien.

Harry reporta son regard sur la lectrice pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Elle avait des cheveux roux tirant sur le mordorée qui brillaient dans la lumière du soleil, coupé au carré au milieu du cou avec une frange qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Les mèches, rebelles, lui donnait un air sauvage. Son visage, fin, était éclairé par deux yeux noisette tirant sur l'or et l'ambre. Ses lèvres, légèrement pulpeuses, étaient étirées dans un sourire rusé, typiquement Serpentard, pensa le jeune brun aux yeux verts. Ginny le conforta dans son opinion :

- Tu as vu son livre ? Je te paris qu'elle est à Serpentard !

C'est ce moment que choisirent Hermione et Ron pour revenir de leur réunion. Le garçon s'effondra sur la banquette en poussant un long soupir tandis que la brunette s'asseyait en racontant toutes les nouveautés d'une voix mécontente.

- Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année pour chaque maison. Un garçon et une fille. Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard ?

- Malefoy.

Harry venait de cracher ce nom avec haine, convaincu de ses pires craintes seraient confirmées. Hermione continua avec ton haineux.

- Exactement ! Et la fille, c'est bien sûr cette vraie bourrique de Pansy Parkinson Comment a-t-elle fait pour être préfète, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi…

- Pour Poufsouffle, c'est Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot, et pour Serdaigle, ce sont Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil.

Ron avait pris le relai pour son amie puisse se calmer. Peine perdue puisqu'elle sursauta et lançant un regard à sa montre:

- On est censé faire des rondes dans le couloir de temps en temps, et on a le droit de punir ceux qui se conduisent mal.

- J'ai hâte de coincer Crabble et Goyle…

- Tu ne dois pas profiter de ta position, Ron !

- C'est ça, oui. Et Malefoy non plus n'en profitera pas du tout.

- Et alors ? Tu vas t'abaisser à son niveau ?

- Non, je veux juste coincer ses copains avant qu'il ne coince les miens.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel…

- J'obligerai Goyle à faire des lignes. Ca va le tuer, il déteste écrire.

Joyeux, Ron prit un air d'une intense concentration, le visage crispé et la langue pointant au coin des lèvres, et mima Goyle en train d'écrire :

- Je… ne… dois… pas… ressembler… à… un… derrière… de… babouin… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis tourna la tête. L'inconnue qui partageait leur compartiment réprimait le sien, le nez dans son livre. Les deux préfets ne l'avaient pas vu en entrant. Ron se tourna vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

« C'est qui, cette fille ? »

Chacun haussa les épaules, Ginny expliquant qu'elle était déjà là quand ils étaient arrivés. Les derniers arrivants la détaillèrent en silence. Elle s'était calmée et avait reprit sa lecture. Au dessus d'elle, dans le filet à bagage, se trouvait une cage avec une chouette grise qui hululait de temps en temps pour manifester son ennui. Sa chemise laissait entrevoir une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon en forme de goutte, brillant dans le soleil. Hermione prit les choses en main et se levant, elle alla se placer à face de la jeune fille.

« Bonjour. Moi c'est Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor. Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Sentant que la conversation allait s'allonger, la jeune fille ferma son livre en cornant le coin supérieur de sa page pour le pas la perdre et enleva les écouteurs en mettant la musique sur pause.

- Je m'appelle Morgane Dargent. Et si tu ne m'as jamais vu, c'est normal. C'est ma première année à Poudlard.

- Mais… comment peut-on entrer comme ça à Poudlard ?

- J'étais élève à l'Académie Beauxbâtons mais mes parents ont trouvés du travail à Londres alors on est rentré dans la capitale anglaise et le professeur Dumbledore, après quelques tets, a bien accepté que j'intègre directement la cinquième année.

D'instinct, Hermione n'apprécia pas la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours un petit sourire moqueur et on entendait, quand elle parlait, qu'elle savait beaucoup de choses. La petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard sentait que son titre allait être en danger. Ron commença alors à présenter les autres membres du compartiment.

- Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais on m'appelle Ron. Je suis le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor. Elle, c'est ma petite sœur, Ginny et lui, c'est Harry Potter. Nous sommes tous à Gryffondor. »

Si l'identité du Survivant surprit Morgane, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres puis reprit sa musique et son livre. Inconsciemment, Harry apprécia ce comportement, bien qu'il soit très froid. Il n'aimait quand les gens lui sautaient dessus dès qu'ils connaissaient son nom, voulant le saluer, le remercier ou souhaitant voire sa cicatrice.

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Même s'il s'y attendait, la vision de Malefoy encadré de Crabble et Goyle n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Qui de plus est, tout Serpentard semblait s'être donné rendez vous devant la porte de son compartiment. Parkinson, Zabini et Nott étaient de la partie, de même que certains autres que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu connaissait de tête. Harry attaqua le premier.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te mettre une retenue.

La voix trainante du Prince des Serpentards fit levait les yeux à Morgane. Elle enleva ses écouteurs pour suivre la discussion, pour ne pas dire l'engueulade qui s'échangeait entre lions et serpents. Harry allait lancer une réplique particulièrement cinglante quand un sifflement attira son attention, permettant à Hermione de rabattre le clapet du blond.

- _Ccccccette disssssspute est ssssssinccccèrement ridicule !_

_- Je sssssssssssais Sssssssar' maintenant ssssssssilenccccce ou tu vas te faire repérer !_

L'échange avait été court mais Harry l'avait capté et regardait maintenant Morgane d'un drôle d'air. Sentant son regard, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et posant le doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. C'est à cet instant que Malefoy remarqua la présence de la jeune française.

- Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

- Quand on veut un nom, on donne le sien d'abord.

- Un sorcier de mon rang n'a pas à se présenter pour se permettre une telle demande.

- Veuillez m'excuser, _Milord_, mais cette habitude ne fait pas partie de mes règles de vie. Aussi, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous réponds pas.

- Que… Espèce de sale petite sorcière de seconde zone ! Tu n'as jamais appris à respecter tes supérieurs ?

- Quels supérieurs ? Je ne suis la subordonnée de personne, c'est ma première règle.

Morgane s'était levée et faisait face à Malefoy. Les autres élèves présents regardaient l'échange effarés. Personne ne faisait face au Price des Serpentards de cette façon. Harry la trouvait de plus en plus sympathique. Parkinson, elle, hésitait entre la rage de voire quelqu'un résistait à _Son_ Drago et la peur. Morgane laissait transparaître un peu de sa colère et sa crinière flamboyait dans le soleil. On pouvait sentir sa magie grondait dans ses veines. Malgré sa stupidité, Parkinson avait comprit que la jeune fille n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres. Avec un regard, elle apprit vite que les Serpentards l'avaient compris eux aussi. Même ces idiots de Gryffondors prenaient conscience de la puissance de leur voisine. Tout le monde donc, sauf Malefoy et Harry.

Debout face à face, ils faisaient presque la même taille, Morgane était grande pour son âge. Harry s'amusait à les comparer, et les points communs ne se résumaient pas à la taille. Tous deux portaient une chemise près du corps, grise pour Morgane, noire pour Malefoy et un jeans noir. Ils avaient le même regard glacial, la même voix qui charriait des icebergs, la même posture nonchalante. Pourtant, autant Malefoy semblait aussi glacial que le marbre immobile d'une tombe, autant Harry avait l'impression de voire en Morgane une flamme, mouvante, brûlante, en constante agitation. Une flamme libre dans tous ces mouvements. La joute verbale durait depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure et les Gryffondors devaient reconnaître que la nouvelle avait du cran. Aucun des deux belligérants n'avait encore prononcé son nom. Quand soudain :

- Un Malefoy ne s'incline devant personne !

- Alors donc tu t'appelles Malefoy. Et ton prénom, c'est Drago si ma mémoire est bonne, non ?

Tout le monde regardait le spectacle bouche bée. Drago, sidéré, regardait la jeune fille d'un autre œil. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Elle était la première. Du coup, il fit un peu plus attention et prit conscience de sa taille, de sa présence, de sa force magique aussi. Inconsciente de cet examen, elle lui offrit un sourire digne d'un Serpentard. Surpris, il affirma d'un air hautain :

- C'est exact. Maintenant que tu as mon nom, vas-tu répondre à tes propres règles et me donner le tien ?

- Evidemment. Je m'appelle Morgane Dargent. Enchantée.

Et elle accompagna sa réponse d'une courbette moqueuse. Du moins aux yeux d'Harry et Hermione. Les autres sorciers présents, tous issus de familles de Sang-Pur ou presque fixait Morgane avec de grands yeux. Elle avait offert au préfet de Serpentard un salut royal. Seuls les plus grands sorciers avaient le droit de faire ce salut, ployant son buste, la main sur le cœur. Malefoy restait sans voix. Comment une simple sorcière au nom inconnu pouvait saluer ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Hermione prenant la parole avant lui.

- On ne va pas tarder à arriver alors vous pourriez sortir de notre compartiment que l'on puisse se changer ? »

La voix de la préfète avait rompu le charme de la stupéfaction, les Serpentards reprirent leurs esprits et quittèrent le compartiment sans un regard en arrière, la tête haute et le regard fier.

Quand La française posa le pied sur le quai brumeux, elle sentit aussitôt la magie des lieux. Qui ne l'aurait pas senti ? Elle était là, rodant, enveloppant les corps, s'enlaçant aux âmes, s'emmêlant aux auras magiques des jeunes sorciers, puissante, sauvage. Morgane ne sentit immédiatement décontractée, apaisée. Elle avait craint un instant de ne pas se plaire à Poudlard, mais ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Elle suivit le flot des élèves, se repérant aux tignasses rousses des deux Weasley, et monta avec eux dans le même carrosse après un regard triste aux Sombrals. Le chemin était cahotant et Hermione débitait des détails sur la route et le château qu'elle tenait d'un livre qu'elle proposait de me prêter, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Morgane accepta, ça pourrait toujours lui servir. Arrivée en haut des escaliers du château, un professeur qu'Harry lui présenta comme Mme Bibine, lui demanda de la suivre. Les autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table respective.

Debout à côté de la table des professeurs, Morgane profita de l'attente pour réfléchir aux personnes qu'elle avait découvertes dans le train. Le groupe des Gryffondors pouvaient être assez sympathiques mais ils s'écrasaient un peu trop devant les autres. A l'opposé, les Serpentards, avec Drago Malefoy à leur tête. Ils étaient trop hautains et à part leur chef, s'écrasaient eux aussi. Ce dernier aurait été intéressant s'il n'était pas aussi buté dans des comportements et des idées obtus. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une femme aux lèvres pincées et au chapeau extravagant, derrière suivaient les premières années. La femme posa un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret puis recula, laissant l'assemblée dans l'attente. Soudain, une déchirure apparut sur le bord du chapeau et Morgane retient un sursaut quand une voix ample résonna dans la salle :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais encore tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre école_

_De l'unité avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait' : » Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparurent ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacun voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout prés de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heure de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait dans nos cœurs un grand désarroi._

_Et depuis les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

_Comme elles l'avaient étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous en connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que le devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Le Choixpeau se tut et la salle éclata en applaudissements accompagnés de murmures. Morgane réfléchissait, intriguée par les paroles de l'étonnant chapeau. Les maisons devaient s'unir ? Il suffisait de voire les regards que s'envoyaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards pour savoir que cela était impossible. A la table des premiers, le trio discutait, étonné des conseils donnés par le Choixpeau. En général, il se contentait d'énoncer les qualités des différentes maisons et d'expliquer son rôle. Hermione parla à la place des deux autres, posant à haute voix la pensée qu'ils partageaient tous :

« Je me demande si c'est la première fois qu'il donne des conseils à l'école où si cela s'est déjà produit dans le passé.

- Le Choixpeau estime qu'il est en son devoir de donner des avertissements à l'école lorsqu'il pense que la situation l'exige…

Mais le fantôme de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête fut coupé dans son explication par la voix puissante du professeur McGonagall qui déroulait un long parchemin. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, les quelques soixante élèves de première année furent appelés à mettre le Choixpeau sur leur tête et furent répartis dans la maison qui correspondait le plus à leur caractère. Puis, une fois la répartition effectuée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole d'une voix grave.

- Comme chacun d'entre vous a put le remarquer, nous accueillons cette année, une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de l'Académie française de Beauxbâtons et intègrera la cinquième année. Je vous remercie d'accueillir comme il se doit Mlle Dargent Morgane. Les préfets de sa maison sont priés de lui servir de guide le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques. Bien, maintenant, Mlle Dargent, si vous voulez bien coiffer à votre tour le Choixpeau afin d'être répartie…

Le sorcier avait dit ses derniers en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Morgane retenait à grand peine une grimace. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention, elle en avait l'habitude et y prenait même plaisir, mais le discours du directeur était bien trop ampoulé pour elle. Et puis, la tête de Dumbledore ne lui revenait pas et elle avait l'habitude de se fier à son instinct. Néanmoins, elle garda son masque et lui offrit un sourire à la fois glacial et moqueur Elle s'avança vers le tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit en posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt, elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête :

- Tiens tiens tiens, une petite nouvelle. Dargent n'est pas ton nom de naissance…

- Normal, j'ai été adoptée.

- Je sais. J'avoue que j'attendais ta venue avec impatience. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, du courage et la loyauté qui t'enverraient directement vers Gryffondor, d'un autre côté, tu es dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'une excellente mémoire, Serdaigle te serait très agréable. Néanmoins, c'est la ruse et le défi qui prédominent dans ton esprit… Pas de doute, ta place est à SERPENTARD ! »

Si la discussion avait été mentale, le dernier mot avait retentit sous les voute magique de la Grande Salle. Morgane enleva le Choixpeau qu'elle reposa à sa place sous les applaudissements de la salle puis descendit vers la table verte et argent avec un sourire rusé. Elle allait pouvoir rabattre le clapet de ce Malefoy qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Celui-ci se faisait une remarque similaire, s'il était énervé que la jeune fille qui lui avait tenue tête soit dans sa maison, cela lui laissait le champ libre pour la descendre. Elle apprendrait bien vite que l'on doit le respect aux Malefoy.

Le directeur reprit place devant la table des professeurs pour reprendre son discours. Le silence reprit rapidement sa place dans la salle et la voix grave résonna de nouveau.

-Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le Professeur Ombrage. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu…

Une petite toux insistante le coupa la parole. Le directeur porta alors son regard vers le professeur Ombrage. Celle-ci était si petite que le fait qu'elle soit debout ne changeait pas grand-chose par rapport à sa position assise. Dumbledore hésitait mais la femme, qui portait un affreux cardigan rose vif eut un accès de toux «_ Hum, hum _». Le plus puissant mage blanc du siècle reprit donc posément sa place et observa Ombrage comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Celle-ci lui offrit un horrible sourire et prit la parole, s'éclaircissant une nouvelle fois la gorge. Elle avait une vois de petite fille, haut perchée et parlait en minaudant. Harry éprouvait en la voyant un profond dégoût, comme à la moitié de la salle.

- Hum, hum. Merci, cher professeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voire tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Personne dans la salle ne semblait joyeux. Certains surpris, d'autres complètement déconnectés de la situation ou encore énervé. Malefoy grinçait des dents devant le ton particulièrement agaçant et Morgane serrait discrètement les poings sous la table, ne supportant pas de se faire traiter comme une gamine de cinq ans, comme de nombreux Serpentards. Les Gryffondors étaient plus ou moins dans le même état, bien que de façon plus visible. Les grimaces perturbaient les traits des visages des rouge et or. Les professeurs, quand à eux, masquaient mal leurs avis négatifs face au nouveau professeur qui avait coupé la parole au directeur. Harry lança un regard ironique à Ron et Hermione en entendant la suite du discours.

- J'ai hâte de vous connaitre tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! Hum, hum. Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Hum, hum. Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps non souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation doit être trouvé pour le développement de la communauté des sorciers et son avenir. Il faudrait faire preuve de précaution et de prévention car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtrons comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titres tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de persévérer, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

Le professeur Ombrage se rassit à sa chaise sous les applaudissements polis des élèves et professeurs. Dumbledore remercia sa nouvelle collègue pour son discours éclairant et souhaita un excellent appétit à ses élèves, nouveaux comme anciens. A ces mots, les tables se garnirent aussitôt et les bruits de couverts couvrirent les murmures des élèves. Certains, comme Hermione, avait compris que le Ministère allait mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Harry pensa, à juste titre que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Chez les Serpentards, Malefoy se servait en ruminant les informations qu'il avait tiré des paroles de la petite femme tandis que Morgane mordait dans un morceau de pain, pensant que ce qu'elle allait tailler, c'était l'horrible cardigan du professeur. Notant cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, elle reportait son attention sur son assiette quand on l'interpella. Théodore Nott était un jeune homme blond à peine plus petit qu'elle, aux yeux bleus rieurs et pétillants. Il voulait en connaître plus sur Morgane, et celle-ci se prêta de bonne volonté à l'interrogatoire, ses voisins de table buvant ses paroles sous les regards noirs de leur préfet. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil moqueur et il retourna à son assiette de mauvaise humeur, sans pour autant rater le moindre mot de sa nouvelle camarade de maison. Toutes les informations pouvaient servir.

Le repas fini, les élèves suivirent leurs préfets et préfet-en-chef vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur tour, et donnèrent le mot de passe - "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia"_ – à la grosse dame de la peinture qui fit pivoter son cadre pour les laisser passer.

Les Serpentards, quand à eux, descendirent vers les cachots. Malefoy s'arrêta devant une sculpture en forme de tête de serpent et prononça d'une voix glaciale et totalement aristocrate la clé du passage – "_Herencia Sangienta"_ -, histoire d'impressionner les nouveaux. Ce qui réussit fort bien, les premières années pénétrant dans la salle commune avec silence et respect, une fois que le reptile ait disparu dans le sol et que le pan de mur situé derrière ait complètement basculé. Morgane promena son regard sur la pièce meublée de vert, de noir et d'argent. Elle se sentit tout de suite chez elle.

L'atmosphère était encore lourde de silence quand le mur pivota de nouveau, dévoilant l'accès au professeur Rogue. Le directeur de maison, un homme aux cheveux sombres et graisseux et aux yeux onyx impénétrables, rappela quelques règles, comme l'interdiction des duels de magie dans la salle commune et les dortoirs, l'heure du couvre feu ou encore le respect que chacun devait à son aîné ou son supérieurs, avant de repartir comme il était venu. Après quelques secondes de silence, les élèves se répartirent dans les dortoirs. Morgane partageait le sien avec Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Le quatrième lit était vide. La jeune française s'installa sur celui le plus proche de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite. Rien que son nom et le règlement lui donnait envie d'y aller un de ces soirs. Elle nota cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et se coucha, trop fatiguée par le voyage pour défaire ses bagages. Elle s'endormit aussitôt glissée sous les draps, sans voire les regards noirs que lui lançaient ses nouvelles camarades de chambres.

* * *

Voila. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre (c'est même un euphémisme!) mais bon, je n'arrive pas à le tourner comme je le veux pour le moment. J'espère tout de même que vous ne vous êtes tout de même pas complètement ennuyés. Si vous voulez laisser un commentaire, quel qu'il soit, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. une review fait toujours le bonheur de l'auteur!!

A la semaine prochaine,

Akira.


	4. Chapitre Trois: Début Ombrageux

**Auteur:** _Akira Makkuro_

**Titre:** _Les Phénix Jumeaux_

**Notes et remarques: **_Je ne suis toujours pas (et ne serais jamais d'ailleurs) l'heureuse propritétaire des personnages et des lieux magiques de cette histoire qui appartiennent toujours et à jamais à l'illustre J.K. Rowling. Seules m'appartiennent l'histoire et Morgane Dargent ainsi que les personnes ayant des liens avec cette dernière et ses aminaux. Je précise aussi que je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic (dommage pour moi XD)_

_Je suis aussi désolée pour le retard que j'ai mais j'ai eu un week end et un début de semaine chargés. Le programme du week end à venir est plein aussi mais je vais essayé d'écrire trois lignes aussi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et je parviendrais à vous livrer le prochain chapitre à temps. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre Trois: Début Ombrageux**

La Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu, les élèves venant déjeuner tout en discutant avec animation, se racontant leurs vacances, leurs joies, leurs espoirs de l'année à venir. Tous semblaient heureux… enfin… presque tous. A la table des Rouges et Or, il y avait deux camps échangeant des regards noirs et de remarques à tout bout de champ. On aurait put se croire dans une altercation entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. La Gazette des Sorciers avait distillé son venin tout l'été et les conséquences se faisaient sentir. Beaucoup, la majorité même, s'éloignait du Survivant, déclaré fou au même titre que Dumbledore. Vous-Savez-Qui serait revenu après treize ans d'absence ? Non mais vous voulez rire ! Personne n'y croyait, sauf les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, certains professeurs et, mais personne ne le savait, les futurs Mangemorts cachés ici et là parmi les élèves.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malfoy regardait son ennemi personnel se faire descendre et rejeter par ceux qui étaient pas plus tard qu'hier ses amis. Le monde change, pensait-il, mais cela ne lui fera pas de mal, au Balafré, de redescendre de son piédestal. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par les tensions de sa propre maison. En tant que Préfet, il ne pouvait laisser passer de tels problèmes. A quelques chaises de lui, Pansy et Millicent tentait de faire sortit la nouvelle de ses gonds. Celle-ci les écoutait d'une oreille distraite toute en touillant sans le voire son bol de chocolat. Elle se souvenait de tous les moments qu'elle avait passé dans le réfectoire de Beauxbâtons, et ses amis lui manquaient. Elle se faisait la promesse de leur écrire dès ce soir quand les hiboux s'engouffrèrent par une fenêtre ouverte. L'heure du courrier avait sonné.

Morgane ne connaissait pas cette coutume et admira le ballet aérien. Chez elle, le courrier était distribué dans les salles communes où l'on pouvait lire en paix, sans être dérangée. Un magnifique hibou grand duc déposa devant Malefoy son habituel colis de friandises, et sa « bande » fut bientôt aussi gâtée que lui. A la table derrière elle, une superbe chouette des neiges venait de se poser devant Harry, une lettre à la patte. Aussitôt ses amis se penchèrent pour lire la lettre avec lui. Absorbée par son observation des différents hiboux qu'elle tentait d'associer à leur propriétaire, elle ne remarqua la présence de Sylver qu'au dernier moment. La petite chouette argentée vient se poser avec délicatesse sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse qui l'allégea de son fardeaux de parchemin et lui offrit une tranche de bacon, pêché mignon de l'oiseau. Dans l'enveloppe, son autorisation pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard, que ses parents avaient oubliés de lui rendre signée, ainsi qu'une photo. Y jetant un œil, la jeune française eut un magnifique sourire. C'était une photo moldue développée après son départ à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle datait de l'été et représentait Morgane et son équipe de Quidditch, portant la Coupe. Un des meilleurs souvenirs de la jeune fille.

Le courrier était terminait et les directeurs de maison commençait la distribution des emplois du temps. Un simple coup d'œil au programme des cinquièmes années leva un concert de gémissements aux tables rivales : la journée commençait par un double cours de potions partageait par les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Prenant son courrier, Morgane était sur le point de se lever quand un cri familier résonna dans la pièce. Sous les nuages du plafond enchanté, un merle chantait en faisait de larges cercles. La jeune lui répondit par une légère trille et l'oiseau fonça sur elle, avant de se posait sur le bras qu'elle lui présentait. Tout le monde regardait la scène en silence et Malefoy trouva là une merveilleuse occasion de la descendre, prenant ainsi sa revanche sur la discussion du train. Il était temps qu'il la remette à sa place, son affront ayant déjà fait le tour de l'école.

« Eh, Dargent ! C'est quoi cet oiseau ? T'as oublié de le nourrir pour qu'il soit si petit ? Ou alors tu n'avais pas les moyens de te payer un hibou convenable ?

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, suivant leur chef sans vraiment se poser de questions. Parkinson et Bulstrode s'en donnait à cœur joie, se moquant ouvertement de celle qui avait manqué de respect à leur « cher » Drago. Morgane ne leur prêtait aucune attention, occupée à détacher le précieux parchemin que lui rapportait l'oiseau noir. Mais au moment où elle réussit à détacher le lien, Parkinson lui vola la lettre pour la porter directement à Malefoy, ravie de jouer un mauvais tour à sa nouvelle colocataire. Le Préfet des Vert et Argent jeta un coup d'œil sur l'adresse et ouvrit de grands yeux étonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe crème.

- Ben Dargent, je ne sais pas qui t'écrit mais c'est franchement illisible. Ton correspondant ne sait pas écrire ou quoi ?

Connaissant l'expéditeur, Morgane serra les poings et commença à s'avancer vers son Préfet pour récupérer son bien. Aux autres tables, le silence régnait. Personne ne quittait la scène des yeux, attendant de voire si la nouvelle pouvait réellement tenir tête au Prince des Serpentards. Rogue, qui était retourné s'asseoir, se demandait s'il fallait, ou non, qu'il intervienne. Si cela avait été son objectif, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps.

- Ecoute, Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu as le QI d'une huître que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Alors tu vas me rendre cette lettre bien gentiment et allez te faire pendre ailleurs sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

Le ton de Drago était sec et glacial. Il n'avait manifestement pas apprécié le fait d'être comparé à une huître. Morgane le regarda avec un regard froid, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Dans sa main droite, sa baguette jetait des étincelles argentées.

- Sinon tu vas rencontrer le sort auquel je soumets ceux qui manque de respect à mes amis, et tu risques de comprendre ce que le mot souffrance veut dire !

Comme pour souligner les paroles de la jeune fille, le merle fonça droit sur Drago toutes griffes dehors et celui-ci dû lâcher la lettre pour se protéger. D'un mouvement souple, Morgane rattrapa l'enveloppe de parchemin avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le bol de café du Serpentard puis reparti vers les dortoirs.

- Merci pour le coup de main Ulane ! Tu viens que je te donne la réponse ? »

La corneille, qui répondait donc au nom d'Ulane, s'envola derrière Morgane, sans oublier de donner un dernier coup de patte sur la tête de Malefoy. Celui-ci jura entre ses dents, murmurant malédictions et projets de vengeance. Dans la salle, les murmures allaient bon train, soulignant que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de mettre Dargent en colère. Chez les Serpentards, les grimaces se dessinaient. Elle avait osé tenir tête à leur chef, elle le payerai !

Loin de cette agitation qu'elle avait déclenchée sans vraiment le vouloir, Morgane s'était installée dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre et décachetait la lettre que lui avait apportée Ulane. Celle-ci provenait de Raphaël, son meilleur ami et frère de cœur et était rédigée en français, d'où l'incompréhension de Malefoy.

_Salut petite sœur !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Ici, il n'y a pas trop de changement. Nous avons repris les cours depuis trois jours déjà et ton absence se fait ressentir. Les jumelles et moi essayons de remettre l'ambiance mais c'est dur. Il nous manque quelqu'un pour faire enrager les profs !_

_Les élèves de première année sont ridiculement petits ! C'est vrai, ils m'arrivent à peine à l'épaule ! Et bien sûr, ça n'a pas loupé. Ils m'ont tous montré du doigt. Je crois que tu es vraiment la seule à ne pas t'être comporté comme cela avec moi. _

_Ah oui, Ange a lancé une gueulante hier soir. On a fait une soirée d'essai pour essayer de te trouver un remplaçant et c'était la catastrophe ! Pas un capable de faire un tour de terrain correctement, alors pour endosser le rôle de poursuiveur…. D'un autre côté, je pense qu'on met la barre trop haute. C'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude de ta qualité de vol et de ta précision alors on est plutôt difficile dans notre choix. Finalement c'est Matthias qui aura la place. Tu sais, le grand blond aux yeux verts qui était en troisième année. Mais il ne t'arrive même pas au petit orteil !_

_Ton départ a aussi causé des remous chez les supporters des Tempêtes. Sérieusement, je me demande qui va endosser le numéro 5 dans l'équipe._

_Bon, je vais te laisser avant que cette vieille Prédelle me remarque, les cours de divination sont quand même très pratique pour t'écrire. Les jumelles se joignent à moi pour t'embrasser et te rappeler ta promise de ne pas faire tourner les profs en bourrique dès le début de l'année._

_Gros bisous et à bientôt, _

_Ton grand frère, Raphaël._

Morgane referma la lettre en poussant un soupire. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà et elle allait prendre un parchemin pour leur répondre quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant le début imminent des cours. La française envoya Ulane rejoindre Sylver dans la volière et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Devant la porte de salle de potions, deux groupes d'élèves se regardaient en chiens de faïence. La guerre Gryffondors/Serpentards avait repris de plus belle avec la rentrée. Alors que Morgane rejoignait les rangs des Vert et Argent, la porte du cachot claqua violemment contre le mur, laissant le passage au Maître des Potions qui fit signe à ses élèves de rentrer en silence dans la salle. Chacun s'installa en binôme. La classe étant en nombre impair, permit à Morgane de s'installer seule, les regards froids des serpents fixaient sur elle. Les lions, eux, n'osaient pas la regarder, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Tous ? Non, un trio bien connu l'observait à la dérobée.

Après la scène du petit déjeuner, les trois amis avaient décidé de garder un œil sur Morgane bien que leurs raisons soient diverses : Hermione parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas la jeune fille et avait l'impression que celle-ci cachait quelque chose, Harry parce qu'il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur la seule Serpentard qu'il commençait à apprécier et Ron parce que ses deux amis avaient décidés de le faire. Bref, ils observaient ses moindres mouvements chaque fois qu'ils en avaient la possibilité.

Rogue, lui, ne savait comment faire. Il voulait punir Morgane pour avoir tenu tête à son cher filleul mais il ne pouvait enlever des points à sa propre maison. Il décida de régler la question en mettant au tableau les indications pour une potion un peu plus difficile que prévue. Drago, doué comme il était, n'aurait aucun problème alors que la française s'arracherait les cheveux, l'Académie Beauxbâtons n'était pas réputée pour son niveau en potion.

Morgane releva la tête de son bureau et regarda la potion s'affichait au tableau. Le Philtre de Paix, bien qu'au programme de cinquième année, était une potion relativement délicate à préparer. Morgane comprit aussitôt qu'elle allait avoir un problème. Elle s'en était doutée mais pas à ceux point là. L'académie de magie française était loin d'avoir le niveau de Poudlard au niveau des potions. Soufflant doucement pour se détendre, elle entreprit de récupérer ses ingrédients et commença doucement à les mélanger un à un dans son chaudron en relisant chaque ligne afin d'être sur de ne rien oublier. Ajoutant la pierre de lune et tournant sa mixture trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avant de laisser mijoter, la française observa autour d'elle. Les Serpentards semblaient avoir quelques éléments doués en potion puisque selon les instructions de l'enseignant, une légère fumée argentée devait s'élever du chaudron. La sienne était apparue dès l'introduction des deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore. Chez les Gryffondors par contre, seule Hermione Granger semblait avoir réussi son philtre. Il était temps maintenant de remettre un échantillon au professeur, chose qu'elle fit bien que sa potion avait pris une teinte un peu plus foncée qu'au départ. Elle devait avoir trop chauffée estimant la jeune fille en rangeant ses affaires. Elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre en cours de runes, option qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Harry pestait allègrement contre Rogue en sortant du cachot. Ayant oublié de rajouter les deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore lors de la troisième étape, cette chauve souris n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de faire disparaître le contenu de son chaudron alors que bien d'autres personnes avaient des potions bien plus ratées que lui. Il soupira et suivi ses amis pour monter en Divination. S'asseyant dans un pouf au milieu de l'ambiance artificiellement mystique de la pièce, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser sa colère. Aussi, quand le professeur Trelawney, toujours vêtue de voiles et de colliers, lui annonça avec sa voix mystérieuse que son aura était rouge, il n'y prêta pas attention. Commença alors un cours particulièrement éprouvant pour les nerfs du Survivant, celui de l'étude des rêves. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un livre pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans son sommeil ! Les tortures imposaient par Voldemort l'importunaient suffisamment la nuit pour qu'il n'est pas envie de les ressasser le jour. Il laissa donc Ron s'emmêler les pinceaux dans la traduction plus que douteuse d'un rêve où il mangeait du porridge.

L'heure s'était bientôt terminée quand la « voyante » s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda de lui donnait une bride de rêve. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de lui parler de ses rêves, le brun marmonna une histoire sans queue ni tête à propos d'un phénix buvant un verre de sang tout en conversant avec un serpent. Aussitôt, l'enseignante entra dans une pseudo-transe dans laquelle elle lui apprit que la mort rodait autour de lui. Harry haussa les épaules, habitué à ses éternelles prédictions et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis en bas de l'échelle d'argent quand une main lui agrippa l'épaule. Les yeux de Trelawney étaient révulsés, dévoilant le blanc du globe oculaire et sa voix était rauque. Harry frissonna, une impression de déjà vu s'emparant de lui et il écouta avidement les paroles que la véritable prophétesse allait lui révéler :

_« Le phénix est revenu… guidé par le sang, il est revenu… pour guider son jumeau vers son destin… et y mettre fin… guidé par le sang… il se confond avec l'allié du sombre fondateur… le phénix est revenu auprès des siens… »_

La voix rauque se tut et bientôt l'enseignante le regarda bizarrement, lui indiquant qu'il allait être en retard au déjeuner s'il restait plus longtemps. Harry se secoua et disparut par la trappe, rejoignant ses deux amis qui l'attendaient en trépignant. Il leur raconta la prédiction tout en avançant vers la Grande Salle dans laquelle il se fit harponner par Angélina qui lui annonça qu'elle était devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'elle les voulait tous vendredi soir sur le terrain pour sélectionner le nouveau gardien.

Dans la salle du professeur Babbling, les élèves de Serpentard traduisaient un extrait de leur livre d'étude sous le regard et les conseils de leur professeur. L'ambiance était donc studieuse et tout le monde était penché sur son parchemin, passant du livre au dictionnaire de runes avant de revenir noter la traduction. Deux élèves faisaient pourtant autre chose. Malefoy feuilletait une revue de Quidditch, chose dont son professeur avait l'habitude. Le Prince des Serpentards était particulièrement doué dans cette matière et traduisait en cinq minutes ce que les autres transcrivaient en deux heures. Mais dans son coin, Morgane dessinait sur un bout de parchemin, ses pensées vagabondant dans son esprit. Elle essayait d'analyser certains sentiments qui la traversaient quand elle croisait le regard émeraude d'un certain Gryffondor. Elle allait mettre le doigt sur la solution du problème quand la voix de Babbling résonna dans la pièce, faisait sursauter toute la classe.

« Mademoiselle Dargent ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous rêvassez alors que vous avez un travail à faire ?

- Je réfléchissais monsieur…

- En dessinant ? Cela ne fait pas avancer votre traduction.

- La traduction ? Ah, vous voulez parlez de l'exercice que vous nous avez donné en début de cours. Il est fini depuis longtemps.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit un rouleau de parchemin à son professeur et retourna à ses réflexions. Mais peine perdue, l'intervention de l'enseignant lui avait perdre le fil conducteur et elle ne retrouvait plus la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Elle laissa tomber l'affaire pour le moment et reporta son attention à l'homme qui se tenait devant son pupitre. Celui-ci lisait la traduction en ouvrant les yeux comme des citrouilles. Après quelques secondes, il referma le parchemin.

- Votre style de traduction est très agréable à lire. Vous avez un réel talent pour les runes, mademoiselle. Cela fera dix points à votre maison pour votre impeccable travail. Vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations, du moment qu'elles ne gênent pas le cours. »

Morgane le remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna à son dessin. Sur le parchemin, l'encre dessinait les contours irréguliers et stylisés d'un phénix enlaçait d'un serpent, le tout entouré d'une goutte. L'heure sonna bientôt et les Vert et Argent regagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le repas. Ils apprirent à ce moment là que l'un des postes de poursuiveur était à pourvoir et que tous les candidats avaient rendez-vous jeudi soir sur le terrain.

Les Gryffondors avaient extrême honneur d'être les premières cinquièmes années à découvrir leur nouvelle enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est-à-dire le Professeur Ombrage. Quand Harry pénétra dans la salle, il mit un moment avant de la reconnaître. Il y avait un napperon sur le bureau, surplombait par un pot en faïence rose contenant un certain nombre de plumes roses. Prenant place avec ses amis, il commençait a douté des capacités de son professeur quand une petite toux (_Hum-hum_) résonna dans la salle, ramenant peu à peu le silence. Vêtue de son éternel cardigan rose à peluche et chaussée de talons aiguilles qui lui permettaient de mesurer un mètre cinquante cinq les bras levés, Ombrage pénétra dans la salle et s'installa à son bureau.

« Bonjour les enfants ! »

Il y eu quelque grognements et bonjour murmuraient par ci par là. Ombrage reprit sa petite toux puis fusilla les élèves du regard et reprit d'une voix un peu moins niaise que précédemment.

- Non, non, non. Ca ne va pas du tout ! Quand je vous dis bonjour, vous me répondez « Bonjour Professeur Ombrage ». Allez, on recommence. Bonjour les enfants !

- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage !

Les paroles étaient scandaient, les élèves serraient les poings. La fierté des griffons était mise à mal par ce comportement digne d'enfants de six ans. Ombrage reprit son cours de sa voix niaise et aigüe.

- Bien. Sortez vos manuels et ranger vos baguettes. Vous avez tous votre livre bien sur ?

- … Oui…

- Non, non et non. Je reprends. Quand je vous pose une question, vous répondez par « Oui, Professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, Professeur Ombrage ». Donc, est-ce que tout le monde à son livre ?

- Oui Professeur Ombrage.

- Bien. Mes prédécesseurs ne vous ayant pas apporté les bases nécessaires dans cette discipline, je me vois dans l'obligation de revenir sur les théories de base. Ensuite, nous étudierons les sortilèges au programme grâce à vos grimoires qui sont, évidemment, agréer par le Ministère et adapter à votre situation. Ouvrez donc vos livres page 5 et commencer le Chapitre ' Les bases de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal'.

- … Oui Professeur Ombrage.

Le bruit des livres qui s'ouvrent, des pages feuilletées, des doigts glissant sur les coins de pages pour les tourner… bref, des bruits que l'on entend rarement dans une telle discipline. Et pour rajouter à l'inhabituel, Hermione n'avait même pas ouvert son livre. Chose extrême rare pour une fille que ne pouvait passer devant un volume sans l'ouvrir et en dévorer le contenu avidement. Non, aujourd'hui, la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard dédaigner l'épais volume de cuir et de parchemin et brandissait haut sa main, fixant des yeux son professeur qui se donnait un mal fou pour ne pas la voire. Bien sur, un tel comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux regards de ses camarades de classe, et bientôt, Ombrage fut obliger de l'interroger.

- Oui, Mademoiselle…

- Granger, Professeur Ombrage. Je…

- Ce manuel n'est-il pas à votre goût ou bien tenez-vous absolument à faire perdre des points à votre maison pour dédaigner ainsi une de mes instructions ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre Professeur Ombrage. Je voulais simplement savoir quand est-ce que nous appliquerons la pratique des théories apprises en cours.

- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre en pratique ces sortilège voyons. Maintenant ouvrez votre livre page 5 et commencez votre lecture.

- Alors on n'apprendra pas à se défendre ?

- Mademoiselle Granger, on ne prend pas la parole dans mon cours sans que je vous en donne l'autorisation. Maintenant lisez votre manuel !

- Je l'ai déjà lu, Professeur. L'examen sera donc la première fois où nous mettrons en pratique nos connaissances de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Si vous avez bien appris votre théorie, je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêcher de réussir le sortilège devant le jury. Quand à apprendre à vous défendre, qui pourrait bien vous faire du mal entre les murs de Poudlard ?

Harry hésitait pour la réponse : les Serpentards, futurs Mangemorts en puissance, ou bien tout simplement elle, avec son inconscience ? Hermione reprit ses questions, approuvée par plusieurs des Rouge et Or.

- A l'Ecole certes, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose. Mais dehors ? Nous n'apprendrons pas à nous défendre des risques extérieurs ?

- Mais quels risques extérieurs Mademoiselle Granger ? Qui pourrait donc s'attaquer aux braves enfants que vous êtes ?

Harry, qui commençait sincèrement à s'énervement devant le discours de la femme semblable à un crapaud, finit par prendre la parole.

- Vous posez vraiment une question aussi ridicule ? Vous vous demandez vraiment qui pourrait bien vouloir nous attaquer ?

- Monsieur Potter ! Dans ma classe, on lève la main pour prendre la parole, et reste poli ! Votre insolence vous coûtera cinq points.

Harry leva violemment le poing tandis que ses camardes de classe râler contre le comportement de leur professeur. Plus personne ne lisait, ils suivaient tous la discussion des yeux.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

- Vous vous demandez toujours qui pourrait nous faire du mal hors de Poudlard, Professeur ? Je pense pouvoir répondre à votre question. Peut être que le nom de Lord Voldemort vous dit quelque chose ?

Au nom de Mage noir, plusieurs élèves pâlirent brusquement, d'autres d'effondrèrent sur leurs tables en tremblant. Ombrage réprima difficilement un frisson et reprit la parole, couvant Harry d'un regard haineux. Sa voix, toujours aussi aigüe et désagréable, avait perdue ses accents de niaiserie pour devenir autoritaire, officielle.

- Certains, dans cette école, font courir le bruit qu'un certain Mage Noir serait revenu d'entre les morts. Ceci est évidemment un mensonge pour créer la panique dans la population sorcière et profiter de la situation.

- Vous osez dire que nous mentons, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi ?

- Potter, moins cinq points pour avoir parler sans en avoir l'autorisation ! Et oui, je soutiens que vous mentez, de même que le directeur de cette école. Ma présence ici va permettre de réguler un peu la totale suprématie de Dumbledore et de remettre cette école sur le bon chemin. De plus, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom est mort il y a quatorze ans.

- Voldemort n'est pas mort. Je l'ai vu et combattu lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers (quatre en l'occurrence mais bon, passons )…

- Potter, vous avez retenue demain soir pour mensonge à vos camarades et moi-même. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort !

- Alors selon vous, Cédric est mort de son plein gré ?

Harry serraient les poings si forts que les jointures étaient blanches. Sa voix, hachée par la colère difficilement contenue. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la mort de Cédric, du combat qui envahissait son esprit et se rejouait devant ses paupières chaque fois qu'il dormait. Il connaissait la position du Ministère face au retour de Voldemort mais entendre de vive voix le gouvernement de la Magie niait ainsi les faits le mettait hors de lui. Sa magie commençait à bouillir dans ses veines, menaçant de tout détruire sur son passage.

- La mort de Diggory était un accident, comme il en arrive régulièrement durant ce tournoi. Toute personne entendant quelqu'un rapportait ce genre de mensonge est amené à venir m'en parler de suite. Vous n'avez pas à craindre de représailles, je suis votre amie. Quand à vous Monsieur Potter, vous allez donner cette lettre au Professeur McGonagall. »

Ombrage avait rédigé un rapide mot sur un parchemin qu'elle avait soigneusement scellé d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry s'en empara sans rien dire. Il était soufflé. Elle leur avait clairement demandé de jouer les espions pour elle et le Ministère. Harry sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte et partit dans les couloirs à grandes enjambées, maugréant contre un crapaud et les imbéciles qui lui servaient de supérieurs. C'est dans cet état que Peeves le croisa, et le fantôme s'en donna à cœur joie, se moquant joyeusement du Survivant en lui ressortant des extraits particulièrement injurieux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir encaissé stoïquement les attaques pendant les trente premières secondes, Harry décida de libérer sa colère contre l'esprit farceur de Poudlard.

« LA FERME ! Espèce de spectre dégénéré ! T'as rien d'autre à faire que d'emmerder le monde ? Vas donc faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, bordel ! »

En même temps que sa voix puissante et glaciale, la magie du jeune garçon avait éclatée, brisant en mille morceaux les vitres des environs et faisant trembler portes et bougeoirs. Peeves le regardait d'un air presque apeuré sans pouvoir répondre. Harry allait tourner le dos au fantôme quand une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall passablement énervée d'avoir un cours interrompu.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là et pourquoi vous hurlez ainsi à travers les couloirs ?

Sa voix était glaciale et tempéra plus ou moins la colère d'Harry. Celui-ci eut la bonne idée de baisser les yeux et de répondre d'une voix plus calme bien qu'encore un peu hachée par sa récente explosion.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompue Professeur. Le professeur Ombrage m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci.

- Je vois. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Quand à vous autres, continuez à vous entraînez, je veux voir de vrais chandeliers, pas un misérable candélabre bancal et prêt à tomber en morceaux.

Elle s'était emparée d'un parchemin et traversait d'un pas vif sa classe pour le conduire à la petite porte située à droite de son bureau. Harry la suivit, conscient des regards moqueurs et suffisant que les Serpentards posaient sur lui. Il était prêt à parier que Malefoy le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Le Gryffondor allongea le pas et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la salle ; croisant le regard vainqueur de Malefoy et celui, surprit, de Morgane. La jeune fille était la seule Serpentard qu'Harry appréciait mais elle était toujours avec quelques personnes des plus proches du Prince des Serpentards ou bien fourrée à la bibliothèque, lieu que le Survivant évitait sous peine de se faire harponner par Hermione et forcer de travailler toute la soirée. Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers sa directrice de maison.

- Monsieur Potter. Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Et bien, j'ai seulement dit la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort et…

- Vous avez tenu tête au professeur Ombrage, et donc indirectement au Ministère de la Magie. Dans cette lettre, Dolores vaut donne une semaine de retenue, tous les soirs dès 17h dans son bureau pour insolence et mensonges.

- Toute la semaine ? Mais Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

- Désolé Monsieur Potter, mais non. Sur ce, je vous demande de vous rendre à votre prochain cours et dorénavant, tâcher de vous fondre un peu dans la masse.

- Que je me taise, et la vérité avec moi ?

- Est-ce que vous avez écouté le discours que le professeur Ombrage a fait au début de l'année ?

- Elle disait que … certaines choses devaient changer et d'autres non… en gros que le Ministère venait se mêler des affaires de l'école…

- Heureuse de voire que vous écoutez toujours Miss Granger.

Elle avait lancé ses dernières paroles en se levant et le congédia rapidement avant de reprendre sa place entre les pupitres de ses élèves qu'elle avait laissés à eux-mêmes pendant sa discussion. Beaucoup avaient profité de son absence pour abandonner leurs efforts sur le sujet du jour. Elle décida de les réveiller d'une manière bien particulière.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez faire autre chose, c'est que tout le monde a réussi son exercice. Vous allez passer chaque de votre tour au tableau et me montrer votre métamorphose.

Des grognements et vagues répliques naquirent dans le brouhaha de la salle. Elle y répondit par un grand sourire en prenant une plume et un parchemin pour inscrire les notes qu'elle allait distribuer.

- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'avez bien entendue. Ceci est une interrogation surprise. Commençons par Miss Bulstrode. Venez au tableau voulez vous ?

La robuste Serpentarde transforma sa souris en un bougeoir simple et bancal, au pied fendu sur la moitié.

- Décevant. Au suivant s'il vous plait. Et dépêchez vous, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire ! »

Les résultats étaient plutôt catastrophiques. Bien que les Serpentards soient réputés pour leur intelligence, il était clair que la métamorphose n'était pas leur tasse de thé. Ce fut rapidement le tour de Morgane et le Professeur McGonagall était impatiente de voir de quoi la petite française était capable. Malefoy aussi était intéressé, pressé de trouver une faille à la petite impertinente qui osait lui tenir tête, et devant toute la Grande salle en plus. L'incident du matin n'était toujours pas digéré et le blond n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se venger. Ce qu'il s'apprêter à commencer dès maintenant.

Alors que la brune passait juste à côté de lui, il prit sa baguette et du discret mouvement de poignet, lui lança un sortilège de croque-en-jambe. Morgane trébucha mais quand elle voulut se rattraper à la table de Malefoy, ce dernier décala son pupitre, dérobant ainsi la seule prise libre dans le champ d'action de la jeune fille qui tomba… et se releva souplement après une simple roulade. Elle eut un regard moqueur pour Drago et se plaça sur l'estrade. Le professeur de métamorphose ne savait que faire. Elle se doutait bien que Malefoy était le coupable mais n'ayant rien vu, elle ne pouvait le punir.

Morgane prit sa baguette en bois d'aubépine et lança le sortilège sur la pauvre souris qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Aussitôt le rongeur grandit et s'affina, devenant rapidement un immense chandelier d'environs un mètre cinquante de haut, entièrement en argent et gravé de serpents. Au bout des vingt sept branches, vingt sept bougies en cire verte incrustée de fils d'argent brillaient et se reflétaient dans les yeux brillant de la jeune fille. L'enseignante approuva de la tête et lui fit signe de rendre à la souris sa forme originale, ce qu'elle fit d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

Quand se fut le tour de Malefoy, celui-ci monta d'un pas digne d'un roi, promena son regard sur la classe d'un air supérieur qui horripilait la majorité de l'école. Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sortilège sur la souris. Le chandelier qui apparut aurait put rivaliser avec celui de Morgane : fait d'argent incrusté d'onyx, il était frappé du blason des Malefoy, un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un M majuscule et portait un peu plus d'une vingtaine de bougie de cire noire et verte. Une approbation plus tard, la souris courrait de nouveau dans sa boîte. Le cours se termina ainsi, sur une annonce de notes très mauvaise, exceptée pour Morgane et Drago, tous deux titulaires de leur premier « Optimal » de l'année.

La journée se termina sur un cours d'Histoire de la Magie commun entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. La rivalité entre les deux maisons s'éteignait un peu durant ce cours, ce qui était sûrement dû au pouvoir soporifique du Professeur Binns. Seule Hermione y était immuniser et Morgane n'y fit exception. Elle piqua du nez après cinq minutes de cours. Elle rêva de hautes flammes rouges, étouffantes de chaleur et se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant ainsi son voisin de table, Théodore Nott. Celui-ci était le seul Serpentard à avoir accepté la jeune fille avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Mais cette amitié détruisait celle qu'il avait tissée avec Drago et cela l'ennuyait. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du blond.

« Morgane, ça va ?

- Ouais… juste un mauvais rêve. Mais t'inquiètes, j'ai l'habitude.

- T'es sure ? T'es toute pâle…

- C'est rien Théo. Je vais bien, tu peux retourner dormir.

- Dites donc jeunes gens, un peu de silence dans mon cours ! Continuez à bavasser comme deux pies et j'enlève des points à votre maison !

Tous les élèves étaient réveillés et se regardaient perplexes. C'était bien la première fois que Binns s'interrompait dans un de ses cours à cause d'un bavardage. D'habitude, Poudlard pourrait s'effondrer que le fantôme continuerai à débiter son cours. C'est du moins ce que chuchota Théo à Morgane qui hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est compris professeur, nous allons nous taire et, oh ! En fait, les pies de bavassent pas, elles jacassent.

Sur ces mots, Morgane se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Le professeur Binns, un instant muet par le comportement de la française, rouvrit la bouche et… personne n'entendit ce qu'il annonça. La sonnerie venait de retentir et les élèves se lançaient vers la sortie, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter cette salle ennuyeuse au possible.

Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour partager leur dîner avant de regagner, certains leur salle commune, d'autre la bibliothèque. Morgane se dirigea vers las cachots, suivant le flot des élèves, ou plutôt le devançant. Elle avait de longues jambes et de grandes enjambées, ce qui lui permettait d'avaler les km de couloirs en un temps très appréciable. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle monta dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de son sac et sa robe de sorcier. Après une bonne douche brûlante, elle redescendit enfin calmée et se lova dans un fauteuil prés de l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur le lac. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac et se lança dans la rédaction de la réponde à Raphaël.

_Salut frangin !_

_Comme tu me le demandais, oui, la rentrée s'est passée. Bien, ça reste encore à voire. J'ai commencé en beauté, comme d'habitude. Un petit accrochage dans le train avec un certain Drago Malefoy, qui n'est autre que le Préfet de ma maison. J'ai toujours autant de chance moi… d'autant plus que j'ai recommençais ce matin ! Mais bon, il m'avait volé ta lettre… Enfin, au moins je me suis bien défoulée et je peux te dire que c'est un adversaire qui te plairait, avec un sens de la répartie bien cinglant bien qu'un peu obtus d'esprit à première vue. On verra l'évolution au cours de l'année._

_Vous aussi vous manquez. Et les conneries des jumelles me manquent encore plus une fois dans le dortoir. Les deux filles qui partagent le mieux sont aimables comme des portes de prison. Faut dire qu'elles étaient présentes lors de ma discussion avec Malefoy et comme il est considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards, elles m'en veulent. Bref, le délires jusqu'à deux heures du matin n'ont pas l'air d'être au programme._

_Quand aux profs, et bien… Le Maître de Potions, Rogue, est sinistre mais son humour est décapant. Bien que le cours se soit bien passé, j'ai énormément de boulot pour la potion. Beauxbâtons n'a vraiment pas le niveau pour cette discipline. Ensuite, le professeur Babbling enseigne les Runes anciennes. Aucune surprise de ce côté-là, on nous colle un extrait à traduire et un dictionnaire et hop, au boulot. Le même travail qu'à la maison ! Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall pour la Métamorphose. Bon, autant te dire tout de suite que le niveau de métamorphose est loin de celui de l'Académie. On a transformé des souris en chandeliers ! Ca fait déjà deux ans qu'on fait ça, nous. Du coup j'ai étudié un peu le programme et à part quelques sortilèges, on les a déjà appris. Celui qui m'intéresse est le Patronus. On en avait parlé en cours à la fin de l'année tu t'en souviens ? Enfin, Binns. Un fantôme pour raconter l'Histoire de la Magie. Inutile de te dire que je me suis endormie avant les dix premières minutes de cours. Quand il m'a reprit pour bavardage juste à la fin du cours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas enlevé de points. Non pas que ça me gène mais ce n'est pas à ma maison de trinquer pour moi._

_A propos de maison, je suis à Serpentard, maison réputée pour son intelligence, sa ruse et… son fondateur Fourchelang. Bref, je crois que je suis ma place et je suis sure que vous trois vous y seriez plut. La salle commune est dans les tons vert, argent et noir, avec de grands fauteuils de cuir et une baie vitrée qui donne sur le lac… enfin dans le lac puisque nous sommes en dessous du niveau de l'eau. C'est magnifique et je crois avoir aperçu une sirène tout à l'heure._

_Je vais te laisser, il faut que je fasse mes devoirs… trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune. Heureusement qu'Alice nous en a rabattue les oreilles cet été, ça devrait me prendre trop de temps !_

_Je vous embrasse tous les trois très fort, a bientôt,_

_Ta petite sœur, Morgane._

La jeune fille cacheta la lettre et la rangea dans sa sacoche pour l'envoyer demain. Puis elle se pencha sur son devoir de potion, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à une Alice qui les bombardaient inlassablement d'informations sur la pierre de lune qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle ne vit pas ses camarades de classe pénétraient dans la salle, écoutant simplement leurs pas d'une oreille distraite.

Quelque part dans les étages dans un bureau couvert de dentelles et d'assiettes décorées de chatons colorés, un garçon aux cheveux sombres en bataille et aux yeux verts écrivait les premières lignes de sa punition dans une encre rouge sang.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut. je sais que les premiers chapitres sont trés proches du cinquième tome mais je vais m'en éloigner au fur et à mesure. Pour tout commentaire, le petit bouton en bas à gauche se fera un plaisir de me servir de hibou! Merci pour votre présence et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Akira Makkuro_


End file.
